A piezo valve arrangement used in medical technology for respirators or also for gas mixers is known from EP 0 109 239 A1. This publication discloses a piezoelectric valve arrangement with which a gas or liquid flow can be set, wherein the piezoelectric element is not to come into contact with the fluid flow. A plurality of such valve arrangements are shown in a fixed configuration in one embodiment.